Lefaria's Way
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Sequel to 'Undesired'. A background one-shot on the character Lefaria, creator of all life within Chaotic.


**Lefaria's Way**

**Summary:** **Lefaria is the first mugician of Perim and is the beginning of all creatures in Perim, but will her creatures turn against her or work to write her into Perim's history? Semi-sequel to 'Undesired'. One-shot; Rated K+.**

"I am adding this ingredient because...," Lefaria began. Nagerin moved his mouth to begin to speak, but Lefaria held up her hand. She looked to her other students. All held blank looks, and she sighed. "Get out, each of you, just return to your miserable little existence."

"But, Lef--"

"Silence! If you wanted to be here and learn the way of mugic, you would study your notes and pay attention during my class! Just...go back to playing tribe with your little friends. I will not teach you another thing."

And that was the end of Lefaria's public teaching days. After creating the creatures that would give birth to her students, she thought they would be advanced enough to learn her craft, but only one showed interest, considerable interest. Nagerin was her latest side kick, and he was proving very worthy. He already had several completed mugics locked away, and he was proving to be a worthy Muge. However, creating creatures was far beyond him. Lefaria had written an entire volume of manuals, but it appeared even he would be unable to properly learn before she passed. She just hoped evolution would give her creatures a worthy path to travel.

"Lefaria, may I continue my lessons?" Nagerin asked quietly. Lefaria smiled and sat down on a large rock she used while teaching. She was not as strong as she used to be, but teaching was not much of a toll until she gave lectures, which caused her to stand for hours.

"Of course," she smiled. "I want you to do this after I'm gone."

"Gone?"

"I created all of your to be immortal, but I am not. I will perish from natural causes. It takes other creatures to bring any of you down."

"I thank you for my life then, Lefaria," Nagerin bowed. She nodded in thanks.

"If you become a Muge like me, which I hope you will, you very well may pass of natural causes. It takes much inner strength to create a proper mugic. You will learn this when you begin more advanced creations."

"Have you written volumes for me to study when you...pass?" Nagerin asked. She nodded and led him into an underground cellar filled with her numerous scrolls, but only the bound ones were legible to the untrained eye.

"I know my time is coming, and...I want you to learn my code for writing in my scrolls. My good notes are there, but my condensed versions are bound. Are you willing to learn?"

"Yes," Nagerin replied. He learned her code eagerly, and he took every word she said to heart. The night that Lefaria passed, he was by her side, wiping sweat from her brow as she began nothing but dust.---

"Lefaria was important to me, and I am going to continue her work. I am just as good as she is," Nagerin explained sternly. The creature made a low grunt and turned to his leader. The two huddled and discussed something. Ever since Lefaria's passing, Nagerin was met with this almost every time a creature approached him for a mugic.

"Has your price changed?" the leader asked.

"No, only the time. You will be able to pick up the mugic after two nights," Nagerin replied. The creatures made another grunt and nodded. The creatures shook Nagerin's hand and left his hut.

As Nagerin continued Lefaria's work, creatures began discussing her. Some believed she was a nuisance, and that Nagerin would likely replace her and continue making new creatures; but others wanted to preserve her memory and allow Nagerin to teach her craft to other worthy creatures like Lefaria had tried before. No one could come to an agreement, and with the disjointed tribes of the current time, no decision could be made quickly.

As creatures joined together and gathered to tell Nagerin to open an academy, they learned of three apprentices under him at the hut, learning to make mugic as Lefaria had taught him. The creatures told him to take on more, but he did not have the resources. They understood and respected him and moved along.

But many were not so content. As technology improved, Nagerin built a small school, and cowardly attacks were placed on it within the night. Evolution and other things had caused the creatures to change in appearance and other ways, but Nagerin and his apprentices remained the same: calm, cool, and intelligent.

But suddenly, with the formal bonding of tribes, decisions could be made. Creatures knew of their creator, Lefaria, but many did not want to directly contribute her to the current times. Arguments broke out as to what to do, but Nagerin gave the solution.

After bonding with fellow tribesmen, Lefaria was recognized formally and statues were dedicated in her honor. Her scrolls were formally published and reproduced for other "schools" to open and teach her craft. No one was gutsy enough to begin producing creatures, but Lefaria was now a legend, unforgettable yet hardly mentioned in the current day. She remains a force behind Nagerin's ways, invisible yet invincible.

**Endnote: **Odd, yes. This is a background story, of course, though it focuses more on the progression of time than on Lefaria herself. I may add to this, show how she attained her traits, etc., but currently this is all I have. Check for more chapters in the future, but currently I'm through. I hope you enjoyed it and drop in a review. I treasure each of them, no matter how harsh or brief.


End file.
